Carnal Sin
by Peyton Stark
Summary: "A secret kept is a secret safe. A secret shared is a secret unleashed." When Will spends a night with a pirate he never expects to be let in on a secret that alters his world jarringly. He would have never expected to willingly follow the pirate to the sea and far beyond, all because of a secret. Incubus!Jack. Half-breed!Will. Sexual content and adult themes.


**CARNAL SIN**

 **By Peyton Stark**

–

" _ **A secret kept is a secret safe. A secret shared is a secret unleashed." When Will spends a night with a pirate he never expects to be let in on a secret that alters his world jarringly. He would have never expected to willingly follow the pirate to the sea and far beyond, all because of a secret. Incubus!Jack. Half-breed!Will. Sexual content and adult themes.**_

WARNINGS: _Will contain mature content. Lots of sex. Alternate Universe where Jack is an incubus and Will is half incubus/half human. Lots of sex. Secrets. Trust issues. Smut. Lots of sex. Sexual tension. Frustration issues. A little bit of plot. And did I mention_ _ **lots of sex**_ _?_

 **A/N: _Will is 19 in this story. Jack is around 28. Very little Elizabeth. Focused on Jack/Will relationship. If this is too adult for fanfiction, I will take it down. It is posted elsewhere, so if I do take it down, you may read it on other sites. Please enjoy._**

 _ **| Chapter One: Touched and Taken**_

There was a fine line between holding onto your control and losing it completely. Will was finding this out the hard way as he looked down his chest and abdomen at the bobbing head of dreadlocks that moved between his thighs. It wasn't like he hadn't ever been sucked off before, he was old enough to have experienced such pleasures with a few women, but never a man. With a man it was entirely different. Better, he thought. Sensual and sinful.

He could feel the man's beard against his skin, feel that delicious hot, wet sucking of his mouth and the hands restraining his hips so that he was helpless to drive himself towards release. Not that he needed much help in that area, the man had a talented mouth, a talented tongue, and even better hands.

Will was in ecstasy. He threw his head back into the pillow, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw a bead of blood, and let out a shaky noise that sounded just a little too vulnerable for his liking. Apparently the man liked the sound, he hummed, which subsequently made Will arch his back into a tight bow and cry out a desperate breath.

He wanted to slow things down and speed them up, all at once. He wanted more and less, and Gods, he wasn't sure what he wanted exactly, only for the man to not stop doing _that_ with his tongue. As if reading his very thoughts the man flicked the tip of his tongue into the slit of Will's erection, causing the younger man to mewl in pleasure and curl his toes.

It didn't matter if they had no idea of each other's names. That they had only met four hours back. All that mattered was that the man didn't stop and Will kept breathing and writhing and moaning for him.

When the warm wetness released his throbbing hardness Will looked down at the man, who was watching him with dark eyes and a crooked grin on his swollen lips.

"Why'd you stop?" the words came out more petulant than Will had meant them to.

The man moved himself up Will's bare body, sliding his own bare skin teasingly against Will's stomach and chest and thighs. It was maddening and wonderful all at the same time.

"Got a better idea, luv." The man said, the endearment slipped from his tongue so easily that Will didn't even blush, he just nodded his head, willing and ready for anything the man had in store for him. "Turn over and come up on yer knees for me." The man ordered, softly.

Will trembled, his skin hot and clammy with desire, sticky with lust. With a carnal longing. He complied quickly, moving gracefully into the position the man had asked of him. He wasn't dense, he knew what was coming next, yet, somehow he couldn't find the fear or disgust that he thought he might have felt. Instead there was a quivering excitement that burbled in his veins. Heating his body with a wanton flush.

"Lovely," he heard the man mutter. What exactly was _lovely_ Will wasn't sure.

When a warm, slightly calloused palm ran down his flank he shivered and jerked a little. His groin was aching with the need for release, but the man seemed to want to take his time. To make the most of it.

"You done this before, lad?" the man questioned. His tone wasn't condescending or hesitant, only curious.

Will shook his head, his dark hair fell into his eyes and about his cheeks at the movement. The man hummed, the sound a deep rumble in his throat. It was, quite simply, arousing. Will shivered for more contact, lusted after more, more, _more_. But the man was taking it slow, much to Will's frustration.

"I'll go slow," the man told.

Will rather thought that was already happening. He kept quiet however and then gasped lowly when the man ran a palm down his back, from the base of his neck to the small of his back, just above the swell of his backside.

"It'll feel good after a while."

"Before that?" Will wanted to know.

"A bit unpleasant, but I'll be gentle."

Will tried to keep his breathing slow and not as erratic as it was. He failed. The man gripped his rear suddenly, spreading the cheeks until his warm breath ghosted over the puckered entrance. Will squirmed, a creeping embarrassment stinging his cheeks red, but the man didn't seem to share the emotion. With no pretence, no warning, he bent forward and licked a wet strip of burning heat from Will's balls to the small of his back, right over his center. Will shuddered, a deep convulsing movement that had the man chuckling under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Will squeaked, not sure if he was upset with the man for doing such an intimate act or at his own body for _liking_ it so much.

"Getting you off." The man said simply. Like this was obvious and that Will was being dumb for not getting it. "Would you prefer I go in dry?"

Will didn't think he liked the sound of that option and shook his head forcefully, his hair whipped at his cheeks. The man let out another rumbling chuckle, then resumed his ministrations.

It was pleasurable, Will decided, having the man's tongue in such places no one had ever been allowed, it was sinful and heady and exciting. His breathing was ragged, sharp and shallow. When a soft prodding sensation met his entrance Will bit his tongue to keep his shout of surprise from entering the room. He knew the man was trying to breech his body, yet he still clamped up and tightened his muscles. The man smoothed a hand over Will's calve, nails coming out to play and distracting the young man from the other, unusual sensation.

Will wanted to stop, yet, at the very same time, he wanted to go all the way. The pushing feeling of the man's tongue laving at his center was enough to make him curious for more and he keened softly and pushed back a little, feeling the persistent, insistent tongue break the barrier of his channel and dip inside for a sinful taste.

The smell of male arousal was thick and musky in the room. Heady and heavy. Will couldn't tell one scent from the other really, there was musk, salt, the smell of the ocean, rum and something else, something foreign. He couldn't even begin to place the scent. They all mixed together to combine into the sensual smell of sex.

It was when the man moved to ring Will's straining erection within the curl of his thumb and two fingers that Will lost most his control. The line was blurring, until he wasn't certain if he was _in_ control, or _out_ of control. Either way, he was past caring. He tipped his head back, a purring, groaning sound spilling from his lips.

"That's it, lad, let yourself relax."

Will didn't even flinch when slick, saliva wet fingers caressed his entrance, rubbing slow circles around the pink pucker. He just moaned and thrust his hips forward, seeking the man's touch. The man tightened his fingers around Will's hardness, making a fist and pumping slowly and teasingly back and forth, up and down. Until Will was crazy with need.

" _Please?_ " he rasped, overwhelmed with the sensations the older man was giving him. His entrance was giving way to firm but gentle fingers that pushed and rubbed and withdrew and then repeated it all over again. His cock was throbbing in time to his hammering heartbeat, and Will's head was spinning with heady lust.

"Hush." The man gruffed. "I want you to come for me not bleed."

Will got the idea and shushed up, only making mewling little noises every time the man pushed his two fingers deeper and breeched him strongly.

The man whispered encouragement to him through out the process, placing kisses to the small of his back every time Will would wince or flinch in pain as the stretching became more firm. A slow, building, crushing feeling started to ache where the man work his fingers and Will knew it was the discomfort the man had warned him about. He gritted his teeth. The man pumped his shaft slowly, keeping him hard despite the dull ache.

"A little more...,"

"Unh," Will managed in reply.

A soft chuckle was his reward and response.

"Almost there,"

Will chewed on his bottom lip, fretting it and waiting for the pleasure the man had promised. It wasn't all bad, there was the niggling beginnings of something good building in his stomach, warming him each time the man would rub him or thrust his fingers a little deeper. It was elusive though, hard to catch like a fine silk strand.

Finally, as if the tender assault had worn him down, Will's body gave up and allowed the man entrance, the fingers that had so persistently but gently coaxed his body slipped fully inside and the man grunted in triumph. Will felt the fingers burning searing trails in his channel, he clenched and immediately the man cocked them at just the right angle to make Will shout a curse into the room and his arms that held him up became instantly shaky.

"What –?"

"Sweet spot," the man cut him off, his voice was tight like he was holding back, Will realised he was probably strung out and frustrated having been doing all the work. He shifted on his knees and cleared his throat.

"This isn't fair." He stated.

"What's that?"

"You're giving me everything and I'm giving you nothing."

The man laughed, a more hearty, warm sound than his previous chuckles and Will could feel his fingers working in and out of his arse, always teasing and pulling out before hitting his _sweet spot._ "You're giving me something real special, luv. Just relax and let me do the work. I like it best that way."

Will wasn't sure what he was giving to the man, maybe his body? But a moment later it didn't matter, because the man touched the ball of nerves buried inside him and Will lost all coherent thought. He made a groaning noise that could have passed for a swear word or a plea and succumbed to the pleasure the older man was willingly giving him.

When the man grew bolder, adding a third finger to the foray, Will's arms just about gave up, but that was okay because a moment later the man leaned his body over Will's, chest to back, and wrapped his strong arm around Will's slim waist, holding him up as much as holding him in place, ready for what was to come.

Will wasn't really expecting the slap of a large erection between his cheeks, nor the kiss to the nape of his neck that soothed his nerves and stilled them so that he let out a breathy puff of air and bunched handfuls of the sheets in his hands.

"You sure you want this, lad?"

A hitched inhale. Another kiss to his neck, same spot, but this time slightly open-mouthed, hot and cajoling.

"Yes." A surrender, sweet and naive.

The man breathed heavily, an exhale that told Will he had been holding his breath.

"I've got nothing to ease the way, only spit. That alright?"

Will wasn't sure how he felt about that, until the man rubbed himself unashamedly against Will's backside, the velvet flesh was equally as soft as silk and as hard as iron. It was both disconcerting and deliriously delightful and Will found the answer as quick as he lost his breath.

"That's fine, just, _hurry._ "

He sounded pleading even to his own ears. He would have blushed had the man not of suckled the sensitive skin of his throat, bent and curled over him, taking Will's mind off what was coming.

The fingers moved from his body, leaving him feeling empty and vulnerable.

He heard the man spit in his palm, it sounded dirty, but a second later when the man was applying the spit to his entrance gently, Will didn't think it was dirty, just a means of making the experience more pleasurable for them both. He shivered, his erection begging to be touched. His skin felt alive with electricity, hot-wired to his cock, every touch went straight to his groin. Every brush of fingertips, every press of lips to his skin. It was exquisite and frustrating all at once.

"Deep breaths for me, lad, calm and steady." It was the man's only warning to Will before the steady press of his cockhead was asking for entrance to Will's body. Without thought, or conscious decision, Will tensed up. "Easy now," the man huffed on an exhale. "Open up for me."

It was easier said than done. The man's length was far thicker and longer than his fingers and Will had a hard time accepting it. He grunted with pain, wincing and clamping his lip between his teeth, before he felt the man's body leave his and then gentle but firm hands were helping him turn over and around to face the man.

Dark eyes stared at him with amusement but it wasn't mocking. "Let's try it another way, shall we?" the man asked.

"What's another way?" Will was aware of how innocent he sounded.

"I'll show you. C'mere," the man held out one arm as an invitation for Will to move closer, and without thought he did so. The man shuffled them around until he was the one laying on his back on the bed, his shaft jutting into the air proudly. Will was then placed over him, straddling the man's hips so that the large erection was underneath him, poise and ready to take him, but this time he was in control, or at least had more control.

"When you feel comfortable ease down." The man told him.

"Can we use some more, uh, spit?" Will asked.

The man didn't chuckle like Will expected, instead he sat up a little and nodded, "Good idea. Why don't you do the honours?"

Will felt a little uncomfortable being stared at by the man's brown gaze. But he didn't want to be in pain, so he cupped his palm and spat into it. It would have seemed a filthy thing to do if the man hadn't drawn in a sharp breath and smoothed his palms down Will's quivering thighs.

Will stared at the man for a pause, unsure where to apply the spit. The man appeared to know what his dilemma was and took Will's wrist in his grasp and lowered it to the erection under Will. Will coated the length, relishing in touching the man for the first time since their clumsy, fumbled stripping of each others clothes. It was both familiar and entirely unusual touching the man's cock. It felt heavy and smooth in his hand, he smeared his spit over it, noticing the beads of precome at the tip leaking down the shaft to the man's balls. It was erotic, so much so that a fresh wave of desire rolled through him and he ground his hips down, rubbing his backside against the man's cock.

The man gasped and gripped Will's hips, holding him and guiding him into a steady rhythm. The sweet friction wasn't enough to bring them off, but it was enough to relax Will enough for the older man to ease Will down onto the hardness between them.

Will allowed himself to be guided, not used to this kind of sex. He felt energised and aroused and wanted more of the hard length that was penetrating his body slowly but surely.

"More, please!" he gasped, breathless and wanton.

The man hummed with pleasure and Will couldn't help but catch his gaze and hold it. The man's dreadlocks were splayed out over the pillow, his tanned skin was shining with perspiration. He looked, to Will, like a God. Like something to be cherished. Will had never felt that way about another man before, it made him uneasy.

Before he could dwell on his thoughts, the man surprised him with two words. An uttered askance, a beg almost.

"Kiss me?"

Will hadn't even realised that they hadn't kissed yet. Not even when undressing one another. On instinct his eyes dropped to the man's mouth, it was softened and looked entirely too kissable. He didn't need to think, so he didn't, instead he let his self-control slip from his grasp and bent down, the man met him halfway, and he placed his lips over the man's own.

The first kiss was tentative on Will's behalf, soft and gentle and almost tender. The man hummed into the kiss, daring to dart his tongue out to beg for entrance, running the tip of it across the seam of Will's lips.

Call him a prude, but Will had never kissed anyone quite so fully than he did the man that night. He parted his lips hesitantly and the man was careful not to give him too much tongue straight away. When Will suckled on the slippery muscle the man chuckled into the kiss and gripped Will's hips harder. Surely leaving marks.

They broke apart for air and the man thrust his hips up a little, impaling Will a bit further. The head of the cock brushed his sweet spot and he writhed on top of the man, dancing almost with pleasure.

There was the stretching burn Will was beginning to become familiar with. A grunt of pleasure that could have been either one of them. A breathy noise that was Will accepting the man's length and a hum of content from the man who was gripping Will's hips in a bruising hold. Surely it should have felt painful, yet, all Will could feel was the cock inside him, claiming him, owning him, conquering him. Making him feel full and completely taken.

When the man moved up onto his elbows, Will bent down, pushing, if possible, the shaft inside him deeper, he winced when an ache of pain stung his channel, but a moment later he was distracted by warm hands leaving his hips and cupping the back of his neck, drawing him closer to the man's mouth.

The kiss was more forceful this time around, hot and open-mouthed. The man licked fiery trails inside Will's mouth, laving at his tongue and teeth wantonly. Will pushed a hesitant tongue into the warm cavern of the man's mouth, earning a moan of appreciation. Will had kissed women before, few mind you. He'd never kissed another man, and it was above his expectations. The man worked inside him slowly, allowing Will's virgin body to accept him fully, and he kissed him with such passion, such fervency, that Will truly felt wanted. Even if that want was lustfulness.

The man nibbled at Will's bottom lip, a different kind of sensation that made him lose a breathy noise into the kiss. It was soft, vulnerable, and lustful. A sound Will had never heard himself make. It was amazing how the man could bring out the more primal side of him. Apparently Will brought the same side out in the man, for he flipped their position suddenly, careful not to hurt Will in the process and never breaking the kiss.

Will grunted as the man became deeper inside him, it was a bite of pain mixed with the bluntness of a building pleasure and it left him completely breathless. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, holding on as he was thoroughly taken.

There was the sound of skin slapping against skin, grunts of pleasure, the occasional loud, unrestrained moan, and then Will felt the man pull a little away from him and look down at him. His eyes were dark, heady with desire and the ink black of his pupils was blown fully over his irises. In fact, his eyes were almost, Will noted with a pang of unease, entirely black.

"What –?" he made to ask.

Before the question could leave his tongue fully though the man was reaching between their bodies and gripping Will's wanton flesh in a firm hold. He pumped Will, jacking him off quickly and in time to his thrusts. Will couldn't keep a coherent thought, he tipped his head back into the mattress and let loose a guttural noise.

The man hummed his satisfaction and bent his head to nibble and lave and suck at Will's exposed throat. It drove Will to madness, he writhed and wrapped his thighs around the man's hips more firmly, crossing his ankles at the small of the man's back to brace himself against the pleasurable onslaught that was only faintly tinged with a dull ache deep inside him.

They moved hurriedly towards the end. Like madmen possessed with the thirst for release. Will could hear his voice growing louder, could also hear the man whispering filthy but encouraging words against the skin of his neck. It was erotic. It was sinful. It was carnal. It was everything Will hadn't known he had wanted. Yet, here he was, moving in synchrony with a stranger, a pirate, a man who was both intimidating and entirely too fascinating.

The man cried out roughly when he was close and tugged Will bodily against him, so that he was inside him deeper than ever before. Will gripped the man's shoulders with such force he almost drew blood from his nails biting into the tanned skin. He could feel the burbling rise of his own climax. Hear it in his desperate calls and breathless moans. He had never been so noisy before when intimate with the few women he had courted. He'd never screamed himself hoarse. The man made him wild. Feral. He clawed at the man's chest, earning a exclaimed curse word in response.

"I'm going to come," the man whispered against Will's cheek, and it was the most arousing words anyone had ever said to him.

Will was close, but not yet at the edge. He rocked his hips in time to the man's movements and met him thrust for thrust. It was animalistic and raw.

Will knew the man needed to be tipped over the precipice and into the waves of pleasure below, so he leaned up and crashed his mouth upon the man's, darting an experimental tongue into the wet warmth of his mouth. The man shuddered against him, then, when Will nibbled and suckled at his bottom lip, he tensed.

Will felt the man's orgasm, he thought, even before the man knew it was upon him. He felt the shaft inside his body pulse, saw the tendons in the man's neck stand out sharply, and watched as pure black eyes rolled heavenward. Will couldn't even summon up the energy to be unnerved by the black staining the pirates eyes.

When the man came Will was shocked to feel his seed spurt into his body, hot and scalding and addicting. He cried out. The man moved his hand over Will's shaft adeptly even when in the throes of passion. All Will could do was grip the sheets and hold on as the man moved roughly and a little desperately inside him, milking himself in Will's clenching channel.

Then it was upon him, his own climax. He didn't know what had brought it on so abruptly, maybe it was the man's expression as he came, maybe it was the way the cock inside him hit his sweet spot forcefully with each weakening thrust the man gave him. Will rather thought it was the command the man gave him under his breath, sweet but sultry.

" _Come for me_."

It was as simple as that, having sex with a man. It seemed frighteningly easy to give his body over to the man. And Will felt the sparks of vulnerability flare up inside his chest at the fact that he had just been taken by a stranger. A pirate no less.

The man obviously saw the conflicting emotions on Will's face for a moment of pause later he had leaned in close and taken Will's mouth for his own, kissing sweetly and tenderly and calming Will's rising sense of panic.

There was a heavy sleepiness that settled on Will once the man had pulled away, breaking the kiss with a wet noise that made the corners of Will's lips twitch. He felt the man move out of his body, winced as his over-sensitive body was devoid of the man's softening cock, and then threw his forearm over his eyes and heaved a sigh.

He had the random desire to sob. But he wouldn't do that to his dignity. Instead he let the man peel his arm away from his eyes and look down at him with plain brown eyes. Not black any more, Will noticed.

"Get some sleep, lad." The man said, surprising Will, but really it shouldn't have, they had just coupled and exerted their energy within an inch of their lives, Will could see sense in falling asleep. Yet, he didn't feel like he could actually fall asleep, despite the heavy drowsiness hanging over his mind.

When the man rolled Will's limp body on to its side Will gave him a curious look. The man didn't say a word, only plastered his chest against Will's back and spooned him into a backwards hug. An embrace that Will thought should only be saved for lovers.

"Sleep, luv."

Will let out a breath that blew his cheeks out and nestled back into the warm and strong arms holding him securely. The pet name was nice, he thought sleepily, made him feel like blushing and smiling all at once. He snuggled his cheek against the pillow which was damp with sweat from their coupling.

His last coherent thought before sleep claimed him was that the man didn't seem like any ordinary man. He was...different. And Will wanted to know why. To dig deeper and unearth the man's secrets.

Just as he fell into a restful slumber he heard the man breathe against the nape of his neck, one single word that had him confused and content at the same time.

" _Mine._ "

 **A/N: _Again, if it is too adult for fanfiction let me know and I'll take it down! Please let me know what you thought, I'm sucky at smut, but I gave it a red hot go! ;) Much love!_**


End file.
